


Savior, Treasure, I'm Yours

by torichavonne



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Safer Sex, Smut, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8173510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torichavonne/pseuds/torichavonne
Summary: “I spent my whole life moving on from my stupid crush on him,” Jonghyun said. “Now, he shows back up, and I’m back at square one.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Let me start by saying that SHINee is back and I'm ready to be snatched bald.
> 
> This fic was written late last year (in December if my memory is correct). The only person to have seen this fic is a twitter mutual that is a SHINee stan. I had no intention of posting it, but when I opened the document on my flash drive, I decided to edit it and post it here.
> 
> Please enjoy!

Jonghyun did not believe Taemin when he told him on a sunny Saturday morning. They’d just finished binge watching _Coffee Prince_ for the fifth time, and the younger turned off the laptop and set it aside.

“I’m going to do it,” he beamed. “I’m going to ask Kibum to be my husband.”

Was this the same Lee Taemin that couldn’t hold down a boyfriend for more than a month? Did he get replaced by some weird, commitment-obsessed alien? Granted, when he and Kibum reached the one-year mark, Jonghyun was optimistic about them staying together. He just never thought he would see the day that Taemin made him his husband.

He felt so left behind.

“When are you going to ask him?”

“I have no fucking idea.”

Now here Jonghyun was, buying an expensive tux for his best friend’s wedding. He’d gotten it fitted and everything (somehow he shrunk), and he had to admit that he looked good. Hell, he could even upstage Taemin (He wasn’t going to say that to his face. He wanted to stay Kibum’s Best Man).

After months of careful planning and sleepless nights of helping both Taemin and Kibum write their vows, the day finally came. It was a beach wedding with tents and a beautiful arch where they would be married. Jonghyun couldn’t help but to smile at the beautiful scene, but he felt something was missing inside himself. He’d hate to say it, but the wedding was bumming him out.

“What’s wrong?” Kibum asked as Jinki did up his cufflinks. Jonghyun waved his hand.

“Nothing is wrong. Don’t worry about me, Kibummie. It’s your wedding,” he responded. Kibum shook his head.

“Exactly why I need to know,” the younger groom said. “I can’t have my best friend moping on my wedding day. It’ll make sad, and Taemin would kill you if I’m sad.”

“You cute, manipulative bitch,” Jonghyun chuckled before sighing. “I don’t know. I just feel lonely today. It’s an occasion to celebrate your love with Taemin, and I am being just plain selfish.”

“Oh, stop it,” Jinki said. “It’s okay to feel left out at weddings. I remember Changmin and Yunho’s wedding, and it was like torture to me. I felt so lonely.”

“Like that helps,” Jonghyun rolled his eyes. “You and Heechul have been together ever since you met at the wedding.”

Kibum smiled, “Jonghyun, look on the bright side. If you see a guy, hook up with him. You might never see him again.”

Jonghyun raised his eyebrow. Was cute, little Kibum telling him to have one-night stand? Kibum snorted.

“Don’t look at me like that. Taeminnie and I were a one-night stand before. The only difference is that I kept calling. I’m not some blushing bride.”

“I know. I saw your penis ten times within a one-month span because you never wore underwear when you were at our place.”

“My apologies.”

* * *

 

The wedding was a gorgeous affair. Both of grooms were handsome. Taemin had his black hair slicked back while Kibum’s lilac hair fell into soft wisps. The vows were so sweet and loving that Jonghyun forgot about his lonely little heart and almost began crying.

Halfway through the ceremony, however, Jonghyun caught the eye of a handsome guy behind Taemin. He’d never met him, and from where he stood directly behind the groom, he must be the other Best Man. He looked away from him, afraid that we would begin to make eyes with the broad man.

From what Jonghyun could tell from swift glances, the man had broad shoulders and strong arms. His hair was blond with some brown at the roots. He had a sculpted jawline that made Jonghyun want to drool.

He knew exactly who he wanted to take home tonight.

After the wedding was over and the wedding party was moved to the reception hall, Jonghyun began to mingle. He wanted to talk with some friends he hadn’t seen since college before he worked up the courage to find Mr. Tall, Broad, and Handsome.

Jonghyun searched the room before he found the man sitting by the open bar nursing what seemed to be a whiskey neat. Checking his breath and his brown hair, he approached the man. He sat down beside the man and ordered a Scotch with water.

“Beautiful wedding,” he smiled at the object of his lust. The man had in hazel contacts, and Jonghyun about swallowed his tongue when he looked at him.

“Yeah, Taemin and Key are the perfect couple,” the man responded, his deep voice stopping Jonghyun dead. Well, shit. One of his major turn-ons was a deep voice, and Mr. Right seemed to hit all the marks for his perfect man.

“You should have seen the both of them a few months ago. They were freaking out over this whole day, and it turned out perfect,” he responded. “I’m Kim Jonghyun, by the way.”

Mr. Right held out his hand. “Choi Minho. Nice to meet you.” Jonghyun shook his hand and almost crumpled to the ground. He was fucking strong.

If they weren’t A. out in public and B. at a wedding, Jonghyun would have sucked him off already.

The brunet went to talk some more with his potential suitor when a glass clinked. It was Kibum’s dad announcing the toast. It was time for Jonghyun to give his Best Man speech for Kibum. It shouldn’t take too long, laughing permitted.

Jonghyun roasted the hell out of his best friend. He was cracking jokes about their first awkward meeting (without the exposed penis) and how he couldn’t clean, his cooking was shit, and he always seemed to hurt himself. However, it was all in good nature.

Minho was up next, and his speech for Taemin. Jonghyun was curious about his relationship with Taemin. Was he a close cousin or an extremely young Uncle? Maybe, Minho was just a dear friend from his childhood that Jonghyun never met (Taemin and Jonghyun had drifted apart a bit when they entered university).

“When my brother told me he and Kibum were going to get married, I thought he had lost it,” Minho began. The world seemed to narrow for Jonghyun.

Hold the fuck up. Taemin only had a step-brother, and his name was –.

What the fuck?! Why was the world like this?

“I want to fuck my childhood crush,” he sighed to himself. “Well, fuck me I guess.”

* * *

 

Jonghyun’s long journey to falling in love with Choi Minho began in fourth grade. He’d made friends with Taemin after helping the boy overcome his fear of the swing set. One day, the boy had invited him for a playdate at his home.

As soon as Jonghyun saw the twelve-year-old working on his Pre-Algebra homework at the dinner table, he was in love. The older boy spared him one look before respectfully greeting him and continuing his work. What had begun as a sweet, little puppy crush then morphed into something more when he became a teenager

As the years passed by, Jonghyun began puberty and learned what _really_ liking Minho meant. He’d have wet dreams that would make the nuns at Taemin’s church blush. Every time he would come to their house, Jonghyun would watching Minho carefully. He had gone from an awkward, lanky middle-school student to a hot high school soccer star.

One night, Minho brought home a girl to meet his parents, and that was the first time Jonghyun experienced a broken heart. He stopped going to Taemin’s house on the weekends, making up excuses of wanting to study more and get better grades. Once he cried himself into until he had a migraine thinking about that girl kissing the love of his life.

Luckily for Jonghyun, Minho broke up with her and went off to college. He was there to see him off to Seoul where he would spend the next six years on his Theatre Arts degree. Jonghyun felt so awful for not telling him how he felt, and he slowly, but painfully, moved on from his first love. There was a string of unsuccessful dates after that. Jonghyun just gave up searching for someone.

Now, the past was back to haunt him as he watched Kibum dance with his new brother-in-law. The air had been sucked out of him, and if it wasn’t rude, he’d run out of the reception.

Jonghyun made his way to the bar to get some whiskey. His plans were shot to hell now.

God bless whoever invented the concept of open bars.

“What’s the matter, now?” Jinki asked, bring his half-empty champagne flute to be refilled.

“You see the guy that Kibum is dancing with?” Jinki turned, and a smirk broke out on his face.

“Of course,” the older said. “He’s been the talk of all the guests. I wonder who he is. I missed the toast.”

“He’s Taemin older brother, Choi Minho. He’s also the guy that has ruined other men for me.” Jinki spat out his mouthful of drink before placing the glass on the bar top. He turned slowly to look at his friend.

“I beg your pardon?”

“That’s Minho, Taemin’s infamous step brother who I told you about years ago.”

“You’re shitting me? The one you loved so much when you were a teenager?” Jinki responded. Jonghyun nodded, and Jinki felt terrible for him. “I’m so sorry, Jonghyun. How are you feeling?”

“I spent my whole life moving on from my stupid crush on him,” Jonghyun said. “Now, he shows back up, and I’m back at square one.” Jinki patted his friend on the back and offered him a shot of tequila. The man shook his head, knowing if he got drunk he’d do something stupid and ruin the wedding.

“I’m gonna head home. I’ve got work tomorrow, and I’m pretty far gone,” Jonghyun sighed.

Onew stopped him with a hand on his elbow and a soft, empathetic look. “Can you make it home alone? I’m sure Kibum would understand if I told him what was going on.”

The raven-haired man nodded. “No, he would just yell at Minho about it. That would be some ‘Welcome to the Family’ greeting. Besides, I’ve got an Uber on the way, so don’t worry about me.”

Onew nodded and hugged his friend. He smoothed his hair down before going back to the reception to tell Taemin that Jonghyun was heading home.

* * *

 

Jonghyun did not sulk. Kim Jonghyun does not fucking sulk. He gets sad, but there is no sulking or brooding involved. He is a grown ass adult who could handle his issues like an adult should.

“I’m kidding myself,” he mumbled as he packed Taemin’s things. His soon-to-be former roommate didn’t want to move in with his fiancé until after they had been married, and being the helpful person Jonghyun was, he didn’t want the other to worry about packing when the honeymoon ended.

He had gotten Taemin’s shoes into the last box when the doorbell rang. It was probably Onew coming to drop off more boxes. He rushed to open the door before freezing when he saw who was on the other side.

“Hi, Jonghyun,” Minho greeted at the door. “May I come in?”

Before thinking, Jonghyun nodded and stepped aside, secretly wanting to shut the door on his first love.

“What do I owe the pleasure?” the raven-haired man asked.

“When were you going to tell me?”  Minho asked. He stood awkwardly in the center of the room, looking at the apartment tenant. Jonghyun raised his eyebrow before he talked.

“I have no idea what you are talking about.”

“Bullshit. You knew who I was and just left.”

Jonghyun scoffed, “First, I didn’t know who you were until you gave your Best Man speech. Second, how fucking dare you come into my house and catch an attitude? Third, but not the least, as I recall, you ran off to uni with a half-assed goodbye. _That_ is bullshit, Choi Minho.”

“How could I say goodbye when you refused to see me?!”

“Why do you care?!”

“I’ve always cared!” Minho yelled. He sighed before plopping down on the couch. “When you ran away, I didn’t know what to do. You were handsome and so sweet, and I really liked you, Jonghyun. Why did you leave me alone?”

“You weren’t alone from what I saw. You had that girl, Luna, on your arm.”

“Of course that is only what you saw. Taemin said you were dense when it came to love. I’m laying it out,” Minho said. “Take it or leave it.”

“Take or leave it?!” Jonghyun exclaimed. “I was the one that waited on you. I sat there for years, looking at you like you were my knight in shining armor. Now, you want to come into my house and give _me_ the ultimatum? Fuck that.”

Jonghyun stormed to his apartment door and ripped it open. “Get out, Choi Minho. I don’t want to see you until Taemin comes back, and even then, there is not a guarantee you’ll be welcome here.”

Minho huffed and walked out of the place, a slamming door signaling an end to the conversation. He dropped the tough guy act and leaned against the door. He’d messed up big time.

* * *

 

Jonghyun felt like shit all over again. Taemin wouldn’t be back from his honeymoon for another week, so he had no one to vent to about Minho. He could’ve called Jinki, but the elder would have lectured him on the importance of hearing someone out. Frankly, Jonghyun wasn’t in a talking mood.

The man walked into work with an awful disposition but refused to bring it down on his subordinates. They had enough dealing with him and the executives.

Jonghyun wrote songs for SM Entertainment. He’d been working there since he left his performance school. Taemin was the artist he wrote with the most often. Without the younger singer there, he had more time to focus of writing his own songs.  He had talked the CEO into letting him put out a mini-album. If his other songs were so successful, maybe Jonghyun himself could become a star.

A knock on the door brought him out of his stupor. Jinki had a cup of coffee, and Jonghyun made grabby hands for the steaming cup.

“What’s got you in such a horrible mood?” Jinki asked. Jonghyun stopped himself from drinking his coffee, his friend rolling his eyes. “Oh, please. You can’t hide anything from me, so spill.”

“Minho showed up at my place,” Jonghyun revealed. Jinki grinned.

“And?”

“He promptly accused me of running away, gave me an ultimatum, and I shut him down.”

“Oh,” Jinki winced. He reached into his bag and held up a flask. “Feeling like an Irish coffee?” Jonghyun nodded and held out his cup for a bit of liquid courage.

Jonghyun sipped it and groaned. “I feel terrible for it. I did run away from the reception after I figured out who he was.”

“And?” Jinki responded. “He had no right to barge into your home and asking you questions. How did he even figure out where you lived anyway?”

“Maybe Taemin told him where I lived. He probably saw it as something completely harmless.”

Jinki conceded, “That’s Taemin for you. Have you even made contact with him since the confrontation?”

Jonghyun winced, “I might have… told him not to talk to me until… Taemin got back?”

“Oh, you’re shitting me!”

“I panicked, okay?” the raven haired man defended. “I was heated, and I just wanted him out of there, so I could finally think.”

The other ran his fingers through his mint colored hair. “You need to do something about this, Jonghyun. I mean it. When Taemin comes back and finds out, and trust me when I say he will find out, he will get very upset with you both. Then, you will have to deal with his husband, the one and only Kim Kibum.”

“Fuck, I don’t want that,” Jonghyun groaned.

“Get to it, buddy.”

Another knock drew their attention away from each other. Their superior, Lee Soo Man, walked in and stood in the doorway. Jonghyun and Jinki could barely make out another person standing behind him.

“Ah, good. You are both here,” Mr. Lee said. “I have another artist that we’ve signed. He’s been through the trainee routine before, so I’m throwing him right into the pit. Please welcome your new artist, Choi Minho!”

Jonghyun nearly dropped his coffee (if he did, Mr. Lee would have made him buy a brand new two-million-won carpet). He stared at the man he had both loved and detested.

Jinki leaned in, “Um… now is your chance?”

Jonghyun almost slapped his hyung in the face.

* * *

 

Jonghyun and Minho managed not to cross paths again for a whole week. Minho was roped into press announcements and media appearances, leaving Jonghyun to enjoy what little time he had left before he was thrown back into the lion’s den. He used all of the nervous energy he had bottled up to write many new songs for himself and, begrudgingly, Minho.

After the media circus died down, Minho was back in his studio. The air was filled with a lot of tension between them. They talked in laconic sentences, only trading ideas that directly dealt with the music.

Minho finally got into the booth after helped Jonghyun write three out of six songs on his debut mini-album. What Jonghyun witness and heard was nothing but a miracle.

Minho’s voice was so smooth and deep when he sung. He moved slowly during the ballads and was a dancing machine whenever they had a dance song. Jonghyun couldn’t help himself when he smiled at the man. Even his raps were amazing.

“That was great!” Jonghyun finally said after they finished half of the songs. Of course, they would have to listen to it all before moving onto the other songs. There would be patches that needed to be re-recorded, but if today was any indication, that would be just as amazing as today.

The vibrant mood eased the tension from before, but there were still some issues that they needed to address.

“Look, I am sorry for what I did in your apartment,” Minho apologized. “It was an asshole move for me to come into your house making accusations and demands.”

Jonghyun smiled, “It’s okay, really.”

“No, it’s not, Jonghyun,” the blond responded, taking his hand. “I thought about what you said and took into consideration about how you felt. I only began to love you when I left, but you fell for me when you were nine years old.”

Jonghyun looked at their joined hands with an introspective look. Maybe it wasn’t entirely okay. It probably wasn’t healthy that he held out for so long for a man that he might have never see again.

“Can we start over?” Minho asked. “Can we take baby steps? I really want to know what it is like to be loved by you.”

Jonghyun smiled softly before looking up at Minho. “Okay. Let’s try dating. We will take our time and hope and for the best.” Minho beamed and pulled him into a tight hug. Jonghyun melted into the warmth of the arms he’d dreamt about since he was a teenager.

* * *

 

Dating Minho was nothing like Jonghyun imagined. He had made up some idea of what he was like in his head and held that in his head for years.

Minho was not some knight in shining armor. He was a man that had realistic things to do. He didn’t slay dragons, but he did top the charts and make Jonghyun feel like a teenager all over again. He was a sweetheart with a little roughness.

When Taemin returned and saw that his childhood friend and big brother were in a relationship, he felt this little warmth fill his chest. A smirk also overtook his face, and Jonghyun knew that Taemin had something to do with the whole thing.

Jonghyun would fight him if he wasn’t so damn grateful for the effort. And he might be a little (a lot) scared of Kibum.

The dates were filled with cute clichés. There was mini-golf, bowling, karaoke, and club dates. Sometimes, it was just a simple dinner at home or at a private restaurant. After each date, SM would pay money to the owners of the establishment and make them sign a contract to keep silent. Gay relationships were not exactly accepted in the entertainment industry yet. Still, the attempts at privacy didn’t work.

The couple had been together for ten months when there was a leak of their photos. SM wanted to sweep it under the rug, but Jonghyun and Minho wanted to tell the truth. They were the breadwinners, so SM had no choice but to follow their lead. There was a lot of hate and support from all over the world, but nothing truly changed for them.

Two months passed after the “scandal”, and it was now their one-year anniversary. Jonghyun wanted to do something nice for his boyfriend. However, another one of his artists were putting out an album, and it required a lot of attention because it was so highly anticipated. He felt awful for it, but Minho didn’t see it as such a big issue.

“Babe, it is work, and you love writing music and producing,” Minho smiled. “Focus on that. Besides, I know whatever you would have done would have been over-the-top and amazing and just perfect.”

It settled Jonghyun for the day. Work, however, wasn’t so kind.

Jonghyun walked into their apartment at nine at night. He’d gone in at five in the morning when it was discovered that the recording equipment went haywire and destroyed their progress from last night. To make up for the lost material, they re-recorded the other old work and did the new songs that they planned to do.

The man with now deep red hair, dropped his bag under the table beside the door and put his key in the bowl. He’d taken of his shoes already and left them on the shoe rack by the door. The place was silent and dark, peaking Jonghyun’s interest.

“Minho?” he called out to his boyfriend. The light startled him, and next to the dinner table was Minho. He had a tight black dress shirt and nice dress pants on. He was bare foot, but Jonghyun didn’t mind it. All he saw was the beautiful white rose bouquet.

“Happy anniversary,” Minho smiled. Jonghyun rushed to him and kissed his hard, the stress from the day melting away,

“Babe, this so fantastic.”

“It’s not done, yet,” Minho gestured to the empty table. “I can’t cook for shit, as you know, so I ordered some really good beef and banchan. It will take about an hour to get here.”

Jonghyun smiled, “Maybe, we can do what we’ve been talking about.”

“What do you – oh. Are you sure?”

Jonghyun nodded. He reached for his jacket, pulled it off, and dropped it on the ground. He then reached for his button up and began to removed it. Minho looked at his soft, tan skin, touching him softly.

“I’m ready,” Jonghyun finally sighed. He took his hand and lead him to their bedroom. He pulled the duvet off of the bed and sat down the bed. Beckoning Minho forward, he began to undo his belt and pulled down his pants.

He carefully took his hard cock into his hand and into his mouth. He’d learned to suck cock from his first boyfriend but saved deep throating for Minho. He took it down to the root, Minho’s pubic hair tickling his nose. He heard the deep groaned from above him, humming as he tongued the vein on the underside of Minho’s cock.

He felt hands in his hair, massaging his scalp.

“You’re doing so good, Jonghyun. Taking my cock into your throat like you were made for it,” Minho groaned. “You look so pretty with a cock in your mouth, baby.”

Jonghyun groaned again. He was a sucker for dirty talk, and Minho was not shy about giving him the dirty praise he yearned for. He pulled off of his cock with a wet pop before looking up at his boyfriend.

He must have been a sight with such red, spit-slicked lips.

Minho took the lead. He pushed Jonghyun onto his back and removed his pants. The belt was thrown across the room, and both jeans and boxers were gone.

Minho took Jonghyun into his hand, licking the head teasingly. Jonghyun groaned and bit his lip. Minho took that as a sign to continue whatever he was doing and took half of the half hard cock into his mouth. He reached down into his open jeans and took his slick cock in hand to stroke himself. Watching Jonghyun writhe on their bed unashamed turned him on so much.

“Please,” Jonghyun whimpered. “Don’t tease. Not the first time.”

Minho would play with his sexual partner for a bit before giving in, but with Jonghyun, it would be different. It would be his first time in a long time, so he wanted it to be special.

He sucked him into his mouth and bobbed his head. One of Jonghyun’s legs was slung over his shoulder, and whenever Minho would deep throat him, the leg would tense.

Jonghyun reached for his hand and interlocked them together. “Baby, enough of that before I come,” he panted, letting out a loud groan when Minho took him into his throat one more time.

The blond stood up and pulled his own shirt off. Next went his pants and boxers, leaving him completely nude. Jonghyun took in his body. It wasn’t the first time he’d seen the man naked. There were many handjobs and blowjobs before, and almost every time, they were completely naked. Still, it took his breath away to know that this amazing, handsome man would give himself sexually to Jonghyun.    Minho reached into the drawer for a condom and lubricant. Although they had been tested, there wouldn’t be time to clean Jonghyun up if they didn’t use one.

Slicking his fingers with lube, Minho hovered over Jonghyun kissing him softly as he circled his finger around the man’s entrance. He pushed in the first finger a bit too fast. Jonghyun groaned softly before hissing.

“Sorry,” Minho breathed against his lips, kissing him once more.

“Go slow, please,” Jonghyun asked. Minho nodded and took it much slower. He put more lube on his index finger before pressing it in slowly. Jonghyun sighed and relaxed more into the intrusion. Minho leaned down to nip at his neck as he moved the finger in and out. Jonghyun moved and pulled him up for a hard, wet kiss.

Another moment passed before Jonghyun told him he was ready for another finger. Minho pulled out his finger again before slicking up his middle finger. Jonghyun hissed again but didn’t tell Minho to stop.

The other man took Jonghyun back into his mouth and began to suck him again. Jonghyun was driven out of his mind with lust. He moved his hand into Minho’s hair and pulled hard. He groaned, and the vibrations made Jonghyun moan loudly. He pushed Minho off of his cock before kissing him again.

“Fuck me already,” Jonghyun groaned against his lips. Minho looked wary, but Jonghyun knew his limit and wanted Minho now.

He ripped open the condom with his teeth and pulled it out of the wrapper. Jonghyun took it out of his hand and rolled it onto his cock. He kissed him as the man moaned. The condom was on, and Jonghyun slicked him up before rolling onto his stomach. He placed a pillow under his hips and looked back.

“Come on, Minho,” he begged. “Take me.”

Minho got on his knees and pushed into him slowly. He groaned and buried the moan into Jonghyun’s neck. The other gripped the sheets and mewled. He turned his head to get a sloppy, wet kiss from his boyfriend. “Move, baby.”

Minho sat up and began to thrust into him. His strokes were deep and long, making Jonghyun moan beneath him. He looked absolutely wrecked, and the other man was so in love with it all. It drove him out of his mind to see Jonghyun in pleasure. The smallest of whimpers and loudest of groans fell from him without hesitation. His back would sometimes arch, and he was at his most beautiful when he would come.

His thrusts sped up, becoming less coordinated and mostly trying to seek and give release. The headboard banged again the wall, and it was one perk of them having their own house. They wouldn’t have to worry about a noise complaint. Jonghyun could be as loud as he wanted to be.

“Jesus fuck!” Jonghyun groaned. “Give it to me. Fuck!”

Minho pulled on his mint-colored hair, giving into his hair-pulling kink. Jonghyun’s moans were no longer muffled by the white sheets. He moaned like a complete virgin getting it for the first time.

“So good, Minho,” Jonghyun groaned, his toes curling and eyes rolling into the back of his head. “Pull on my hair. Fuck me deeper!”

The man let go of his hair only to pull him into a seated position. His back was pressed to Minho’s chest, and the angle made Jonghyun moan out. It was the perfect angle to hit his prostate. Minho’s thrusts were as relentless as they could possibly in their new position.

“Oh, God. Harder!” Jonghyun called out, gripping his hand hard. He turned his again for another wet kiss that was short live. The groans and whimpers were being punched out of him with every hard thrust.

“Yes, yes, yes, yes!” he moaned loudly into the air.

Minho took Jonghyun’s pre-come slick cock into his hand, stroking him as fast as he was fucking him. Jonghyun bit out moans before he finally screamed, painting the sheets with cum. Minho pushed him onto his knees before thrusting into him harder and coming inside the condom.

The panting couple collapsed into the sheets, managing to avoid the wet spot in their exhausted, endorphin-fueled haze. Minho pulled out of Jonghyun slowly, his own cock almost soft. He tied off the condom and dropped it into the bin beside the bed. He then got up to get a wet wipe from the table. He wiped down his boyfriend, kissing him softly and lingering with a smile.

Jonghyun opened his eyes to smiled up at him. He puckered up and received another kiss. The doorbell rang, announcing the arrival of their anniversary dinner. Minho laughed and reached for his boxers.

“Right on time,” he chuckled before throwing on a tee-shirt that was on the floor. He leaned in for one last kiss. “I love you, Kim Jonghyun.”

Jonghyun watched him walk out of the bedroom and heard him pay for their meal. He smiled fondly at how far they had come since the fourth and sixth grade. It had been a long journey of pining and hope, but it was all so worth it.

“I love you, too, Choi Minho. Always have.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is really to tide ya'll over because from the looks of things, I will not be able to write any of the next chapter this whole week. I have a massive Anatomy test coming up, and yah girl gotta study.
> 
> As always, constructive criticism is my life source when it comes to writing. Any bashing is not okay and will get deleted.
> 
> Thank you so much, and I will see ya'll later!


End file.
